


I Adore You

by musingsofamadman



Series: Horror; Prompted [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mentions of Violence/Slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofamadman/pseuds/musingsofamadman
Series: Horror; Prompted [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781407
Kudos: 2





	I Adore You

I adore you. That’s why I decided to save you. From the world, from those who want to hurt you, from life. So why did you cry? 

You used such cruel words before I saved you. And now here you are, as sweet as the first time I saw you. I’m so glad I saved you. 

The only thing I miss is your warmth. You were so soft. As your flesh rots away, you get colder and harder. But I still adore you. 

Seeing you every time I come home has been amazing, but I have to move you soon. They’ll find you if I don’t. I heard one of the neighbors talking about the smell. I don’t think there’s a smell, but you know what they say. Love makes you blind. I guess that includes the nose. 

You fell apart when I tried to move you. Do you know how heartbroken I was when I realized I’d left a part of you behind? I could have cried. But I didn’t, because I didn’t want you to see me like that. I had to hide you to go get the piece of you. It was just a little leftover flesh, but you seemed so sad without it. I was so worried someone would find you, but no one did. 

Leaving you gets harder and harder each time I do it. I wish I could stay out there with you, but then I’m sure they’d find us. One missing person (though I wouldn’t call you missing; you’re with me) is enough to have the police worked up. Two would make things so much worse. The police have already visited me, asking me if I’d known you. Of course, no one knew our secret, so I had to say no. They only asked because we live in such a small town. 

Do you remember the time you saw me? I know you did, because you got so scared. You kept looking over your shoulders, for weeks. I wonder if you told anyone, because the police came again today. Did you tell them our secret? They’ll take you from me if you did. I really hope you didn’t. 

You told! I know you did! When I got home today, the police were there. The door was wide open, and they’d parked right outside. They probably found the pieces of you I’d gathered over the years. The pieces of hair, the pictures of you, the clothes of yours. I should’ve hidden them better. I have to take you away from here. I’ll have to leave all the old pieces of you. But that’s okay, because we can make new memories. As long as I have you. 

We’ve been traveling for days. It’s hard, traveling at night through the sewers. I feel disgusting. I’ve only been able to because of you. You’ve kept me going. 

I think someone’s following us. I’ve heard footsteps the past two days. I don’t know what to do. I’m so scared to lose you. You looked worried, and I couldn’t think of anything to say this time to make it better. All I could do was hold your hand until you fell asleep. 

I was woken up by a flashlight in my face the next morning. Someone who worked in the sewers had found us, and told the police. How had I never thought of that? They took you from me. They called me all sorts of things, told me I’d be hanged for my crimes. All I could think about was you. It’s so lonely here. I can’t sleep. I won’t eat. I won’t drink. They won’t let me even see you. What did they do with you? 

Someone visited me today. She said she was your sister, and that she hated me. I ruined her life. It seemed like everyone was thinking about themselves. All I could think about was you. I asked her if she’d gotten to see you since they’d taken you and she almost hit me. The guards wouldn’t let her. I don’t think she’ll be visiting me again anytime soon. 

Today is the day they’re going to hang me. I’m almost excited, because that means I might get to see you again. I’ve heard tales of an afterlife, where soulmates get to be together, and everything’s perfect. I wonder if you’ll have your flesh again there. Will you still smell like coconut? I daydream about it all the time, and now it’s finally going to happen. Will you be as happy to see me as I am to see you? 

The only thought on my mind as I step up to the rope is of you. I can’t help but smile. I adore you.


End file.
